


Shiver

by Owlship



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Cuddling, look ma no pairing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: The wind has died down enough that the canoe isn't going anywhere at all unless they feel like paddling, and Moana is so cold she's pretty sure her toes are going to start falling off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a disney-kink prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=7432339#t7432339), which is ironic because this is the least-kinky thing I've written for this fandom.

The wind has died down enough that the canoe isn't going anywhere at all unless they feel like paddling, and Moana is so cold she's pretty sure her toes are going to start falling off. She can see her breath puffing out into the dark night, a white cloud that hangs in the still air.

"Do you really need to chatter your teeth so loudly?" Maui asks, as if she's capable of _stopping_.

"Sorry for being cold," she says with a roll of her eyes, and rubs her hands over her arms to try and stave off any further shivering.

"Ugh," he says with what she thinks is pretend disdain, "Mortals are so fragile."

She still sends him a glare for it, ineffective in the dark.

Maui picks up his fishhook off the deck. "The wind's not coming back anytime soon," he says, "You might as well get some sleep."

"I though wayfinders never sleep," she says. It's not that she doesn't _want_ to get some rest, but she doesn't want to be teased about it again, especially since Maui never seems to sleep himself. Perk of being a demigod, probably.

"We're not exactly moving anywhere, now are we?" he replies. "Now cuddle up and quit whining about the cold."

With a flash of magic he transforms into... Moana would think it's just a human but with hair covering his entire body, except the face is all wrong. There's a snout rather than a flat human nose, and round furry ears up on top of his head, and his hands and feet have long, thick claws on the ends that no human nail could possibly emulate. He stands up like a human with no trouble though, about the right size and shape to just be himself.

She's never seen anything like it, never even heard any stories about anything close to whatever animal this is. Some sort of monster from Lalotai? "What are you?"

"Uh, demigod," he replies with a casual wave of his hand (paw?). His mouth contorts as he talks, revealing sharp white teeth filling his snout. The effect is rather strange, a bit creepy honestly.

"No, I mean what animal are you?" His fur does look pretty warm, she has to admit, all dark and fluffy. Though the fangs and claws are fairly off-putting, she doesn't at all think he'd use them on her.

"Oh, right," Maui says, glancing down at himself like he needs to double-check. "Bear, but don't you dare call me 'teddy'."

She has no idea what he means by that.

"Now get over here," he says, beckoning her in with one of his paws, "You're just gonna keep complaining and chattering until you're warm, and I'll have you know that bears are very cuddle-able."

Under her breath she mutters, "You're the one complaining," but she still moves closer so she's sitting next to him. His fur is soft and fluffy and _warm_ ; it feels amazing against her chilled skin. Moana lets out a relieved sigh and squishes in as close as she can to the heat that's radiating off of him.

He grabs her, mindful of his claws, and moves her so she's sitting in his actual lap, arms wrapped around her entirely. She would complain at the manhandling, except like this only her face is exposed to the cold night air and it feels _wonderful_. "You're right," she says without even caring about how it'll feed his ego, "Bears are very good for cuddling."

Maui chuckles and she can feel it vibrating through his chest. "Don't try this with a real bear if you ever find one," he advises.

She hums an acknowledgement and wiggles around a little until she finds a position that's really comfortable. The fur against her is so soft and warm she never wants to leave; in his lap like this she doesn't even need to touch the damp and chilly deck of the canoe at all. She buries her fingers into the thick fur over his belly and wedges her feet against his legs with another pleased sigh. Slowly, she starts feeling her toes again, though her breath still appears in the air.

"I'm gonna fall asleep," she says, and yawns.

"Go for it," he replies.

Moana hums again and nuzzles her face into his fur to warm up the tip of her nose, already starting to drift off now that she's so comfortable and there really isn't a need to stay awake. She's definitely going to make him do this again if the nights keep being so cold, or maybe she'll just ask him to stay like this forever so she can pet his fluffy fur whenever she wants...


End file.
